onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Talon
The Talon is cult group of deranged Razureth who believe that the galaxy is broken up by Predators and Prey. The Razureth are believed in their demonic religon, to be the top Predators and that all beneath them are not just inferior but mere prey. They have strong ties with the Cult Eirn who they give much attention to. Taiidans in their minds are Alpha Predators and as such they are treated with a degree of respect, but Taiidans who have become apart of this cult have learned that respect must go two ways, Taiidans maybe Alpha Predators, but Razureth are Top Predators. Cult Practices The Universe is an immense jungle, that must be tamed. The Predators must ensnare enslave and devour the prey, The top predators must rule over the the predators and organize them as a means to control the lesser prey. Predators who seek to rise up of their status must elminate and devour their their predators to rise to the rank of preadator. By the evoultionary stand point Top Predators hood is not acclaimed by technology but biology. If a Taiidan were to want to become a Top Preadator they would need to kill a Razureth. But it would be in the classic enviorment. The Taiidan would be weaned off their nanites and and reduced to a complete biological existence, all metalics in their body and enhancments would be removed. They would battle the razureth on the planet below in Preadatory style without items that represent civility. When they battle it would be like the old days when instincts and wit and strength will be their only tools, construction of tools is a sign of weakness. Following the victors killing of the other, they would finish the tradition by devouring the body of their enemy. Predatory combat demands the reign of biological superiority and not technological superiority. Members This is a list of species memebers who have become a part of the Talon and th enumber who have joined vs the the percent that have not joined. *Razureth: 3% (97% haven't joined) *Klingons: 52% (48% haven't joined) *Antican: 100% (none) *Gorn: 97% (3%) *Onarian: 12% (88%) *Xindi: 89% (11%) *Hirogen: 99% (>1%) Talon Black listed people #Sarci Nevron: Once refered to as a hero and looked upon by the Talon as the Represntation of Top Predatorhood, Sarci Nevron declared most ferverently and publicly that The Talon was as twisted and demonic in its traditions as was the other Sarci Neron (more commonly known as Nevron the Immortal) from a seperate Omniverse that Sarci Nevron had been to when he was aboard the Firestorm's journey. Sarci Nevron repeatedly works with a UGI garrison to hunt down and break up Cult gatherings and imprisoning their memebers. Sarci Nevron wrote the rules on how to put down a cult, do everything you can to prevent them getting a martyr for their cause, make sure that your willing to be a martyr for your cause to counter them. He is the most wanted dead in the Cult. #Micheal Trillion: How can a weakling such as he be able have so much influence if he is unwiling to even fire a gun. He is prey and prey should be devoured not uplifted. #Erex Malren: A sorry excuse for going only halfway. He kills but doesn't devour is victems, therefore he is predator but a a sick prey seeking glory.